


【新年點段子之3】軍人設定（OWV群像）

by zingoao1995



Series: OWV新年點段子 [3]
Category: OWV (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zingoao1995/pseuds/zingoao1995
Summary: ＊感謝小夥伴們豐富的腦袋世界＊星際喔星際喔＊已經是對話體了w我好像不太會寫多人＊微量秀勝
Relationships: 友情向 - Relationship, 微微量秀勝
Series: OWV新年點段子 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170884
Kudos: 3





	【新年點段子之3】軍人設定（OWV群像）

「是，上校。」兩位軍官從航母指揮室退下。  
「嗚哇好累！」本田一改原本端正的坐姿，從主指揮椅上用一個優美而快樂的芭蕾舞姿旋轉起立。  
「上校大人，你這樣看起來很不端莊呢，鬼☆之☆上☆校～」倚在旁邊的秀太作勢吐了下舌頭，被身旁的勝就輕輕敲了一下頭，「ほら秀太。」  
「說起來，」坐在副指揮椅的文哉從不知道哪個角落撈出一盒披薩，抱著吃得臉頰圓鼓鼓的，「之前某次軍團合練本田くん在斥責秀太的時候好像嚇到第一軍團的與那城くん了，我上次聽到他在跟其他人說。」  
「與那城？」拿出小顏滾輪開始滾呀滾的本田納悶回到，「我們之前合練同寢過，他應該知道我不可怕啊。」  
「因為你在人家前面滾滾輪？」秀太悶笑，「之前第一軍團的蓮發現你在用滾輪還跑來找我再確認真實度欸，他以為自己航母待太久暈眩。」  
「我就沒有要對旁保密的意思啊」本田聳肩。  
「對下面的兵倒是保密得很呢，」文哉撈出了一桶蛋糕，「幸好好像也沒人跟上面那群老骨頭講，好好的堅守鬼之上校形象呢。」  
「所以說老骨頭才是最討厭的。」秀太哼笑。  
「這就是秀太不接上校的原因嗎？」勝就摸摸秀太的頭。「在那次戰役之後......」  
全員一凜。

那實在不是什麼美好的故事，勝就在那場殊死戰中從機甲中緊急脫離，被宇宙射線所侵害，記憶所剩無幾。僅僅能回憶起，紅色和藍色機甲在本應無火花的無垠空間中被爆炸所吞噬，自己急著跟進去時，耳邊那來自指揮室平常清亮冷靜的聲音、忽然變得急躁而刺耳的呼叫。  
等到勝就從病床中醒來，被三頂異色頭髮圍住一頓暴哭之後，才知道後續戰役慘勝，提供的軍銜由在近戰中獲功勞的本田升至上校，雙人組合搭擋的文哉和在指揮室穩定軍心成功找出生路的秀太則婉拒了如此的升等機會。

「對啊我沒有很想跟上面溝通，」秀太把手也放上勝就的頭，摸摸，「やすくん遇到難搞的人再找我。」另一隻手放上本田的頭，摸摸。  
「這是我也要來よしよし的意思嗎？」文哉突然站在副指揮椅上，雙手往秀太的頭髮摸下去。  
「等等等等等等等等你剛剛吃披薩是不是沒洗手而且吃蛋糕是不是沾到手了不要碰我！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！」

今天的宇宙也很和平。


End file.
